Should I Give Up?
by Le L Elle
Summary: Kau Mencintai Lawliet, sang profesor yang belum kembali selama 3 tahun dari ekspedisi Scouting Legion, kau masuk ke scouting legion berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi, sementara manusia terkuat, Corporal Rivaille merasa tertarik denganmu. Warning : Gabungan dari death note&SnK, location at SnK, newbie's fiction. Reviews needed!
1. Chapter 1 - HIM

Kamu ingat saat dulu kamu mendaftarkan dirimu ke Scouting Legion pada hari itu. Hari dimana kamu akan menebas semua titan yang ada dan kemungkinan menemukan orang yang kamu cintai, Lawliet, sang profesor yang mengikuti ekspedisi Scouting Legion tiga tahun yang lalu namun belum kembali hingga saat ini dan kau hanya memiliki kalung bandul dengan fotomu bersamanya. Dan kamu bertekad untuk melakukan apa saja agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, walaupun tidak mungkin dan apa yang kamu lakukan itu akan merenggut nyawamu.

Sore itu semua kembali ke markas setelah melakukan ekspedisi. Beberapa orang meninggal karena digigit titan, menyisakan beberapa anggota tubuh saja untuk diawetkan sementara dan dibawa pulang nanti. Kamu tidak mati, disaat yang lain merasa sedih dan senang, kamu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti robot.

Kalian semua mendapat tugas bersih-bersih saat itu, sementara Corporal Rivaille sesekali berkeliling dan memeriksa pekerjaan kalian semua dengan teliti, ralat, dengan _amat sangat teliti._ Tidak setitik debu pun lewat dari penglihatannya. Termasuk ketika giliranmu.

"Hey, private [nama-mu]! Kau tidak becus membersihkan pojok ini! Bersihkan lagi!" Corporal Rivaille menatapmu dengan mata dinginnya.

Kau mengambil lap dan pel, kemudian kembali membersihkan _pojok_ itu lagi tanpa suara. Corporal mengawasi gerak-gerikmu. Setelah kau selesai, tanpa komentar dia langsung pergi.

Kau menatap figurnya yang sedang menceramahi teman-temanmu. Tinggimu sama dengannya, sikap dingin dan misteriusnya mengingatkanmu akan Lawliet, walaupun tinggi antara Corporal dan Lawliet sangat jauh.

_Aku ingin bertemu Lawliet lagi sekali saja, aku ingin melihat senyumannya_, kau berkata dalam hati, kemudian kembali membantu bersih-bersih.

Perlahan-lahan matahari tergelincir, kalian semua menyudahi kegiatan bersih-bersih. Ruangan dan lorong seperti bercahaya. Sekali lagi Corporal datang dan memeriksa, setelah itu dia membiarkan kalian semua bubar.

Saat kau membalikkan tubuhmu untuk pergi, sang Corporal diam-diam memperhatikanmu.

_Gadis yang jarang bicara, namun sering membunuh titan dan selamat tanpa segores luka pun sampai saat ini. Menarik._ Pikir Corporal.

Kau tidak sadar sang Corporal memperhatikanmu. Setelah kau menghilang dari pandangan, Corporal membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke ruangannya dengan suara sepatu yang berdentum-dentum membentur lantai batu.


	2. Chapter 2 - SLASH

"Semua! Lakukan formasi yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya! Sekarang bersama kapten kalian, mulailah berpencar!" teriak Commander Irvin, dan seketika semuanya menyebar dalam formasi yang sudah ditentukan.

Kau memacu kudamu bersama dengan yang lain, kalian sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Sejauh itu semua terlihat aman-aman saja, tapi kalian tetap memasang wajah waspada, kalau-kalau ada titan yang menghampiri dengan cepat. Dan kenyataan itu terjadi... Ada sebuah deviant class yang berlari ke arah kelompokmu dari depan sana.

Titan itu menjijikkan, gigi-giginya runcing, dia mengeluarkan air liur, dan caranya berlari persis waria yang dikejar trantib.

Titan itu semakin mendekati kalian. Kapten regumu agak ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya. Kau mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang titan itu. Kau menyiapkan 3DMG-mu dan mulai terbang ke arah titan itu, teman di sebelahmu yang melihatmu terbang ke arah titan itu langsung mengambil tali kudamu dan membawanya bersama dengan miliknya.

Melihatmu terbang dan berhasil menancapkan 3DMG-mu ke dahi titan itu, sang Kapten mengambil inisiatif untuk memacu kudanya dan memotong kaki titan itu. Titan itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur. Kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan bergerak cepat dan menyayat bagian leher belakang titan itu. Dan berhasil, titan itu terbakar menjadi tengkorak.

"[nama-mu]! Hebat! Teruskan! Bunuh mereka semua! Kau membuatku hampir mati ketika tiba-tiba menyerang titan itu! Untunglah kau menyerangnya kalau tidak matilah kita!" beragam teriakan menghampiri-mu dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Setidaknya kau bahagia sudah mengurangi satu titan di muka bumi ini.

Namun tiba-tiba wajah teman-teman dan kapten regumu menjadi ketakutan, badan mereka gemetaran, wajah mereka menengadah ke atas atau mungkin ke belakangmu.

Kau menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tiga titan sedang berlari dengan wajah lapar mereka kearah regu mu. Kau mengambil kedua pedangmu, dan mulai mengoperasikan 3DMG-mu. Ketika kau terbang, titan-titan itu berusaha untuk menggapai teman-temanmu yang gemetar ketakutan, entah apa yang kapten regu pikirkan, dia berpatung diri, kau memicingkan matamu. Dengan gerakan memutar kau menebas ketiga leher titan itu dan ketiga-tiganya menjadi tengkorak berasap.

Teman-temanmu masih tercengang dengan kejadian barusan, mungkin mereka memikirkan diri mereka mati digigit dan terbelah dua oleh titan. Kau segera menghampiri kudamu dan berteriak kepada yang lain, tidak peduli walaupun pempimpin disitu adalah sang Kapten, "Semua! Kita harus bergerak, kalau kita terus-terusan disini, bisa jadi kita dikepung oleh titan-titan itu! Kapten!" kau mengarahkan pandanganmu pada sang Kapten yang masih terkejut juga, _payah sekali kapten seperti dia itu_, pikirmu.

Sang kapten segera bangkit dari terkejutannya dan menyetujui usulanmu. Regu kalian pergi menuju arah yang sudah ditentukan. Kalian semua berkuda dalam diam, tidak ada canda atau tawa. Beberapa kali kamu melihat tembakan asap, namun tempat-mu sangat jauh dan kapten regu-mu tidak membelokkan kudanya ke tempat asap itu sedikitpun .

Ketika semuanya sudah kembali ke markas, kau segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirimu. Kau hanya mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam serta handuk kecil bertengger di leher mu untuk mengeringkan rambut [warna]-mu yang [panjang/pendek] dan [bentuk rambut].

Saat kau sedang menggosok-gosok rambutmu dengan handuk agar kering, Kapten regumu yang tadi menghampiri dan mengatakan bahwa kau dan dia harus menghadap Corporal Rivaille sekarang juga. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tanpa mengeluarkan suara kau hanya mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti perintah yang ada.


	3. Chapter 3 - MOVING

Sang Kapten mengetuk pintu ruangan Corporal Rivaille, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun yang jelas wajah Kapten regumu agak lesu.

"Masuk." Suara datar itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Kapten-mu menggerakkan gagang pintunya perlahan dan mendorongnya. Kau sempat melihatnya menelan ludah. Tapi kau tidak peduli. _Setelah ini urusan selesai_, batinmu.

Ketika kau menginjakkan kaki di ruangan Corporal, kau langsung sadar bahwa ruangannya sangatlah bersih. Tidak ada satu sudutpun yang menyisakan debu, semuanya seperti mengeluarkan sedikit kilauan walaupun tidak terlalu kasat mata.

Sang Corporal duduk di sebuah sofa dan menatap kalian dengan seksama. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, mulutnya terkatup rapat, dia seperti seorang guru yang sedang memeriksa apakah anak ini mencontek atau tidak.

"Duduk." Katanya kemudian, kau dan Kapten regumu langsung duduk di sofa seberang sang Corporal.

Sekarang kalian berdua duduk menghadap Corporal. Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Kapten regumu membuka suara.

"Sir, bukannya saya ingin membantah, dia memang sangat hebat dan saya ingin dia menetap di regu saya." Air wajah Kapten regumu menjadi serius, sangat serius.

Kau melirik kaptenmu dan mengembalikan pandanganmu ke arah Corporal. _Apa ini? Apakah aku akan dipindah regu?_ Pikirmu.

"Anggota regu-ku sudah mati semua sejak insiden itu kecuali Eren. Aku ingin dia membantu pekerjaanku yang banyak ini. Lagipula aku hanya ingin _mengambilnya saja_ dan Irvin sudah setuju-setuju saja." Corporal menekan-kan kata-katanya.

Kau sedikit terkejut, nampaknya kau akan naik pangkat, walaupun hanya membantu pekerjaan Corporal.

"Tapi..." Kapten-mu berusaha mengelak lagi, tiba-tiba menengok ke arahmu dan berkata, "[nama] bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin tetap di reguku atau menjadi bawahan Corporal?"

Kau mengatupkan matamu sejenak, sang Corporal menatapmu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kau membuka kelopak matamu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa menjadi bawahan Corporal, lagipula tampaknya ia hanya bekerja sendirian dan Eren sendiri membantu percobaan Hanji-san kan? Dan regu kita punya banyak anggota yang bisa saling bantu membantu." Katamu kemudian.

Kau melihat sudut bibir Corporal Rivaille sedikit tertarik ke atas, sementara Kapten regumu terkulai lesu. Sang Kapten berdiri dan menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Sir." Katamu datar.

"Tak apa, aku menghargai keputusanmu, kau memang bijak. Permisi, Sir." Sang Kapten tersenyum padamu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sekarang kau hanya berdua dengan Corporal. Corporal Rivaille tetap diam, begitu pula dengan dirimu sendiri. Kalian hanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

"Aku akan memberi tahu tugas yang harus kau lakukan. Semuanya dimulai malam ini." Sang Corporal menatapmu datar.

Kau hanya mengangguk, dan dia mulai menjelaskan rentetan tugasmu. Mulai dari membantu Corporal menyelesaikan _paper-nya_, membantu membersihkan ruangan, sampai menyediakan makanan jika diperlukan.

"Ikut aku." Katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan. Kau mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Kalian sampai diruangan, dimana ada dua meja yang masing-masing ada tiga tumpuk kertas yang kurang lebih setebal empat puluh sentimeter setiap satu tumpuknya.

Kau hanya memandang kosong tumpukan-tumpukan itu sambil memikirkan apakah yang akan kau kerjakan nanti? Semuanya itu akan terjawab ketika kau membaca semua paper-paper itu.

**REVIEW PLEASE, THANKS :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - SLEEP

"Hari ini harus selesai. Tanpa terkecuali." Kata Corporal dengan datar, kemudian ia melangkah ke mejanya, kau pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kau mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman agar dapat bekerja dengan enak, Corporal pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kau mulai mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan yang pertama dan membacanya.

_ Hanya mengisi gender para anggota?_ _Ini sih mudah, sudah ada fotonya juga, _pikirmu.

Kau mengambil pena, membubuhkan tinta, dan mulai menulis. Sedikit demi sedikit kertas di tumpukan pertama mulai berkurang. Kau mulai menikmati pekerjaan tulis-menulis itu.

Kau cukup bahagia karena mengisi gender sangatlah mudah, namun kau terdiam ketika hendak menulis gender di kertas yang menampilkan foto Hanji Zoe. Kau sempat ragu-ragu untuk menulis laki-laki atau perempuan.

"[nama]? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa _begitu saja kau sudah lelah_?" Corporal Rivaille menekankan kata-katanya, agak sedikit mencibir.

Aih, ternyata dia juga memperhatikanmu bekerja. Kau berinisiatif untuk bertanya padanya.

"Sir... Maaf, tapi... Apakah yang harus saya isi di kolom gender Hanji-san? Saya... Tidak tahu..." kau memelankan suaramu, takut-takut salah bicara.

Corporal Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaanmu, dia menatapmu lekat-lekat yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kau beri saja tanda strip." Jawabnya, dan dia kembali ke tumpukan kertas miliknya. Begitu juga kau.

Kau mengikuti perintahnya, dan kembali mengisi gender anggota lain. Kalian berdua bekerja dalam diam, dalam waktu yang cukup lama kau bisa menyelesaikan tumpukan paper-mu yang pertama. Kau merasa cukup lega.

Kemudian kau melihat tumpukan paper yang kedua. Kau cukup terkejut karena kau disuruh untuk melakukan hitung-menghitung, salah satunya di tumpukan yang paling atas ada anggaran. Pupil matamu sedikit melebar. Punya firasat buruk, kau pun melirik tumpukan paper-mu yang ketiga. Alangkah terkejutnya dirimu, ketika mendapati paper itu harus kau isi dengan lengkap biodata setiap anggota, mulai dari yang masih hidup sampai yang sudah tiada, lengkap dengan keluarga, dan lain-lain. Kau menggigit bibirmu. _Gila, _ucapmu dalam hati.

Mau tidak mau kau harus mengerjakan semuanya, jadi kau hanya diam saja. Kau mulai teringat kata-katanya, _Hari ini harus selesai tanpa terkecuali_, sial betul. Kau sempat melirik jam tua di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. _Berdoalah semoga sebelum pagi menjemput aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini, _batinmu sambil mulai menghitung anggaran.

Ketika kau sedang serius-seriusnya memasukkan angka-angka dan mulai menjumlah, mengurang dan membaginya, tiba-tiba Corporal berdiri dan menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan coba-coba kabur dari pekerjaanmu. _Hari ini harus selesai._" Tekannya, dan ia pun membuka pintu dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tentu, aku kan bertanggung jawab..." kau bergumam.

* * *

Kau hanya sendiri, ditemani suara detik-detik jam. Saat itu sudah pukul 12 malam dan kau masih mengerjakan setengah tumpukan paper-mu yang ketiga. Corporal belum kembali, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Inspeksi ruangan-ruangan mungkin? Kau tidak tahu, kau hanya berusaha untuk fokus ke pekerjaanmu.

Kau berhasil menyelesaikan tiga tumpuk paper itu pada hari itu juga. _Aku tepat janji juga, _kau tersenyum sedikit. Kau berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototmu. Jam menunjukan pukul dua malam, dan kau merasa sangat-sangat mengantuk. Kau mengalihkan tatapanmu ke arah pintu.

_ Corporal belum kembali, apa aku pergi saja?_, kau berpikir. Namun kau tolak mentah-mentah pikiranmu itu, bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang iseng menyelinap masuk? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kecuali orang itu ingin dicincang oleh Corporal. Akhirnya kau memilih untuk menunggu, karena menurutmu tidak sopan meninggalkan ruangan orang lain tanpa berpamitan.

Kau menunggu cukup lama dan mulai mengantuk. Tanpa sadar kepalamu terkulai dimeja, dan matamu tertutup rapat. Kau tertidur pulas, dan dalam tidurmu kau berharap akan memimpikannya, memimpikan Lawliet.

* * *

"Oi, sudah kau selesaikan belum pekerjaanmu? Hah..?" Corporal kembali keruangan pada pukul 4, dan agak terkejut melihatmu tidur. Tapi ia tidak terkejut lama-lama, ia berjalan ke mejamu dan mengecek ketiga tumpukan paper itu.

_ Hebat, dia benar-benar menyelesaikannya, kurasa ia lebih baik dari Petra..._ Corporal berkata dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia keluar ruangan lagi dan mengambil selimut. Diselimutinya dirimu, ia menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan mejamu.

Wajah Corporal menjadi lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke kepalamu, dan tiba-tiba kau menggerakkan kepalamu. Corporal menarik tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengelus rambutmu, dan menghela nafas.

_ Apa yang aku pikirkan, _batinnya. Dia memerhatikanmu yang tertidur, wajahmu begitu damai, bagaikan anak kecil yang tidur lelap selesai bermain. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang nyaris tidak terlihat, dan beranjak ke kamarnya, meninggalkanmu yang tertidur lelap di ruangan itu sendirian.

* * *

**TADINYA SAYA MAU HM... HM... LUPAKANLAH INI RATED TEEN...**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	5. Chapter 5 - LAWLIET

Hari sudah pagi ketika kau terbangun mendengar cicitan burung-burung.

_Hnn? Pagi... Pagi... _Kau terdiam sebentar, merasa ada yang terlupakan. Tiba-tiba kau teringat apa yang dikatakan Corporal semalam, "Ah! Aku melupakan sarapan untuknya! Sial!"

Kau terlonjak dan mendapati punggungmu terbungkus selimut, kau menebak sepertinya Corporal yang menyelimutimu. Tapi kau segera melipat selimut itu dan beranjak ke pintu.

Ketika kau hendak memutar gagang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kau meloncat mundur karena refleks, dan di hadapanmu sudah ada Corporal yang berpakaian rapi.

"S... Sir, maaf saya tertidur, saya belum sempat menyiapkan sarapan anda, maaf..." kau cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membungkuk.

Alis Corporal terangkat, heran kau yang biasanya tenang menjadi agak panik seperti itu.

"Aku sudah sarapan," katanya, kemudian ia membalikkan badan berjalan. Kau sempat menghela nafas, namun tiba-tiba Corporal menoleh ke arahmu lagi dan berkata, "Bersiaplah, ingat, mulai hari ini kau reguku, kita akan melakukan ekspedisi ke Giant Forest. Jangan lamban, aku benci orang yang lamban." Dan ia pun pergi.

"Ya, Sir!" katamu dengan hormat, dan kau berlari ke luar ruangan, menuju kamarmu untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Waaah! [nama]! Kau sudah kembali! Kudengar kau mulai sekarang jadi bawahan Corporal ya? Hebat! Hei maaf tapi semalam barang-barang mu sudah dipindahkan oleh beberapa orang." Teman sekamarmu, Lair menyambut sekaligus membuatmu terkejut.

"Apa? Dimana? Kemana?" tanyamu.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mau bertanya padaku! Ayo, kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu!" Lair menarik tanganmu dan kalian berdua menyusuri lorong yang sangat panjang, melewati pintu-pintu yang tertutup, dan sampailah di ruangan yang paling ujung.

"Ini tempatmu, kemarin sih kulihat begitu. Oh iya, ini kuncinya." Lair memberimu lima kunci, kau memandang kunci itu, dan kembali memandang Lair.

"Terimakasih." Ucapmu, dan spontan Lair memelukmu.

"Oh, [nama]! Aku akan merindukanmu! Walaupun kau pendiam kau pendengar dan teman seperjuangan yang baik! Oh, sebelum air mataku keluar, aku harus pergi. Ingatlah aku nanti, [nama]. Oke?" Lair melepas pelukannya, kau bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berkata yang lain, Lair pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau menimang-nimang kunci di tanganmu dan akhirnya kau berteriak, "Lair! Terimakasih! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu! Walaupun kita beda regu!"

Dari kejauhan Lair berbalik dan tersenyum padamu. Senyumnya tulus, dan ia pun berlari menyusuri lorong.

Sunyi, senyap, kau sendirian lagi. Kau memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Ketika kau memasuki ruangan itu, alangkah leganya. Ruangan itu lumayan besar, dengan satu tempat tidur yang cukup untuk dua orang, sebuah meja tulis, dua sofa, dan ada dapur kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk menyeduh atau merebus sesuatu.

Ruangan itu mengingatkanmu akan ruangan Corporal, walaupun di ruangannya masih ada ruangan lagi, tapi kau cukup bersyukur bisa mendapatkan ruangan pribadi seperti ini.

Kau mengecek lemari dan mendapati pakaianmu sudah ditata dengan rapi. Dengan cekatan, kau mulai mengenakannya, dan memeriksa dirimu di cermin dekat lemari. Ketika kau sudah merasa siap, kau meninggalkan ruanganmu tanpa menguncinya, dan pergi ke ruang makan.

* * *

Kau menyelesaikan makanmu dengan sopan, dengan Eren disampingmu dan Corporal di depan kalian berdua.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya." Corporal berdiri meninggalkan meja makan, kalian berdua pun mengikutinya.

Tampaknya Eren tidak suka berjalan dengan kecanggungan, jadi ia bertanya padamu, "Um... Um... Siapa namamu?"

"[nama], kau eren kan?" tanyamu padanya.

"Eh... iya..." Eren menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dan kalian semua berjalan dalam diam lagi. Dan kalian sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, tanpa disuruh lagi kau dan Eren menaiki kuda kalian masing-masing dan mengikuti Corporal.

* * *

"Kita akan menyusuri Giant Forest lagi Eren, dan untuk [nama] mungkin ini yang pertama kali untukmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah kalau kau masih belum mau mati." kata Corporal ketika kalian bertiga berhenti sebentar.

Kau hanya mengangguk, dan kalian kembali berkuda lagi.

Dari kejauhan Giant Forest tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi perlahan-lahan ketika kau mendekatinya, menjulang pohon-pohon tinggi tua yang tidak ditebang dan lebih bagusnya lagi para titan tidak merusaknya. _Bisa pakai 3DMG dengan mudah disini,_pikirmu.

Kalian terus berjalan menyusuri hutan, dan tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara teriakan seorang lelaki, suara yang terdengar familier di telingamu. Kau menoleh ke arah Eren. Eren melihatmu balik, tampaknya ia juga mendengar teriakan itu.

"Sir... Aku barusan mendengar teriakan seseorang, jaraknya tampak tidak jauh dari sini, bisakah kita...?" Eren berbicara takut-takut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Corporal membelokkan kudanya kearah teriakan yang dimaksud. Kalian memacu kuda kalian dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha masih bisa menyelamatkan lelaki itu.

* * *

Ketika kalian sampai, ada satu titan setinggi 12 meter hendak menggapai lelaki itu. Lelaki itu memakai pakaian Scouting Legion yang sudah lusuh, ditangannya ada tabung kaca percobaan yang sudah kosong, ia berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindar. Dan rambut laki-laki itu... dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang hilang dari hidupmu tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa meminta izin Corporal kau menjalan 3DMG-mu dan menarik pria itu bersamamu. Dengan cepat kau menebas bagian belakang leher titan itu, dan kembali ke Corporal.

Eren dan Corporal memelototimu, siap menceramahimu, tapi kau menyingkap rambut pria yang setinggi 179 cm itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya kau ketika mendapatinya benar.

"Lawliet!" kau berteriak dan memeluknya. Kau menangis, dia balas memelukmu. Ia mengelus rambutmu.

"[nama], aku tidak akan pernah menyangka gadis dingin sepertimu yang akan menyelamatkanku." Lawliet sedikit menggodamu.

"Bodoh, kukira kau sudah mati. Aku hampir tidak bisa tenang selama tiga tahun ini memikirkan dimana kau berada. Bodoh." kau memeluknya erat, dan Lawliet hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahmu.

Corporal Rivaille hanya bisa terdiam, ia bungkam, menahan mulutnya untuk memakimu karena tindakan tiba-tibamu tadi. Sementara Eren menganga kaget. Mereka berdua tidak pernah mengira bahwa kau akan bertemu seseorang yang sudah tiga tahun menghilang.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**MAAFKAN KALAU ADA KESALAHAN, **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - HEALING

Ekspedisi hari itu selesai di sore hari, beberapa anggota ada yang meninggal karena di serang titan, tapi tidak sebanyak korban saat ekspedisi female titan.

Diantara wajah-wajah datar dan _gloomy_ orang-orang Scouting Legion, kau tersenyum bahagia. Begitu bahagianya sampai terlihat bersinar dan banyak yang memperhatikanmu, iya, dirimu, gadis yang biasanya terlihat tanpa emosi kecuali jika diperlukan tiba-tiba bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Apalagi dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut agak acak-acakan.

Ya, kau dan Lawliet menunggang satu kuda berdua. Ada beberapa gadis yang melirik iri. Tapi kau tidak peduli, karena Lawliet hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi, kau yang mengendalikan kudanya saat ini, karena Lawliet terlalu lelah untuk mengkoordinasi gerak seekor kuda. Kau tidak keberatan, yang penting adalah dia selamat dan kalian bisa bertemu lagi.

Kalian sampai di HQ, kau membantu Lawliet turun dari kuda, Eren dan Corporal hanya bisa memerhatikan. Kau memapah Lawliet masuk.

"Aw, [nama] kau tidak perlu memapahku seperti ini, pundakmu bisa pegal-pegal nanti." Lawliet tersenyum lesu.

"Aku yakin kau lebih lelah dan pegal-pegal dariku, L. Kau sudah bertarung di luar sana selama tiga tahun sedangkan aku disini hanya berlatih dan paling ekspedisi keluar." Ucapmu.

"Nah itu." Kata Lawliet, ia tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini agak lebih bersemangat.

Ada suara derap sepatu yang bersemangat, terkesan seperti berlari, dari kejauhan siluet wanita dengan rambut dikuncir terlihat, lama-lama semakin jelaslah dia memakai kacamata.

"Rivaille~!" teriak wanita itu keras-keras.

Kau lupa kalau Corporal Rivaille dan Eren berjalan di belakangmu, dan kau benar-benar lupa. Dunia serasa hanya milik kau dan Lawliet saat ini sampai suara teriakan itu terdengar.

Figur wanita itu semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas pula wajahnya. Itu Hanji Zoe, iya itu Hanji yang terbilang genderless. _Hanji? _Batinmu.

"Ah..." Lawliet tiba-tiba angkat suara, membuatmu menengok ke arahnya.

Tampaknya Hanji sadar ada orang lain bersama kalian ia menatap Lawliet sebentar, wajahnya meniliti figur Lawliet, perlahan tapi pasti mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Ah! Kau...!" Hanji akhirnya buka suara, setengah berteriak, lumayan berisik, di belakangmu Corporal sampai mengerutkan keningnya, Eren juga tidak kalah herannya.

"Zoe, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Berapa umurmu sekarang? Kalau aku tidak salah umurmu..." Lawliet hendak menyebutkan umur Hanji, tapi mulutnya langsung dibekap.

"Nah, professor tolong simpan itu untuk beberapa ratus tahun kedepan oke? Dan aku tidak akan menyangka kau masih hidup!" Hanji terlihat bersemangat.

"Nah ya, itu bisa didapatkan dari penjelasan-penjelasan nanti. Aku yakin gadis di sampingku ini juga yang lainnya akan terkejut dan penasaran." Lawliet tertawa kecil, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Aku juga minta penjelasan. Hanji, aku ingin kau atur waktunya, lebih pentingnya biarkan dia sampai benar-benar pulih dan kita semua yang disini akan bicara." Tiba-tiba Corporal Rivaille maju kedepan, tangannya melipat.

"Oke, aku tidak sabar! Atau kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Prof!" mata Hanji berkilat-kilat, uh, dia sedang dalam semangat besar.

"Em... Hanji-san maaf, tapi aku rasa Lawliet sedang dalam keadaan sangat _drop_, kuharap kau sangat mengerti keadaannya, jadi kurasa itu bisa diundur untuk lain waktu?" ucapmu.

"Eh, uh... Oke..." Hanji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu ia tersenyum lebar, selebar senyum titan-titan diluar sana, "Sebentar, barusan kau menyebutnya... Lawliet?" wajahnya mendekat ke wajahmu, dalam sekejap kau tahu dia menggodamu.

"Ya?" kau bertanya balik.

"Oh ya tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau kau adalah gadis yang sering dibicarakan Professor! Dan kau bahkan memanggilnya tanpa sebutan professor!" Hanji menjauhkan wajahnya darimu.

"Nah, apa ada masalah dengan itu?" kau bertanya balik lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak akan menyangka. Lagipula selamat kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai lagi! Nah, professor aku ucapkan selamat juga padamu." Hanji menyengir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kau merasa malu, wajahmu bersemu merah, sementara Lawliet membalas cengiran Hanji dengan cengirannya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan ekspresi Corporal saat itu. Eren yang dari tadi memperhatikan dari belakang dengan langkah ragu bergabung dengan kalian.

"A... Anu..." kata Eren terbata-bata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Corporal dingin.

"Anu... Aku anu..." Eren menunduk malu.

"Cepat katakan bocah!" Corporal meninggikan suaranya, dia tidak sabaran.

"Panggilan alam... Aku izin duluan..." Eren akhirnya mengatakannya, menahan malu.

"Tch, pergilah. Apa sulitnya bilang kau ingin duluan untuk buang air?" Ucap Corporal blak-blakkan seperti biasanya. Eren langsung berlari terburu buru atau bahasa lainnya _ngibrit._

Hanji ngakak, kau nyengir kalem dan Lawliet karena hampir kehabisan tenaga hanya tersenyum dan tubuhnya agak bergerak-gerak, itu tandanya tertawa.

"Aku juga ada kerjaan lain. [nama] datang seperti biasanya, aku butuh bantuanmu." Corporal Rivaille hanya berkata seperti itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kalian bertiga.

"Nah, ayo kita ke klinik sekarang! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu professor seberapa jauh aku telah berkembang dan aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang eksperimenku pada titan-titan!" Hanji bersemangat, bagaikan anak kecil yang bertemu orang tuanya.

"Dengan senang hati." Lawliet membalas.

"Kau juga boleh ikutan [nama]! Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya!" Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, aku juga ingin tapi aku masih banyak tugas. Aku harus bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan kopi untuk Corporal. Kurasa... Kau tidak keberatan L jika kau ke klinik bersama Hanji-san?" kau bertanya pada Lawliet ragu.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk, [nama]. Pergilah, jika itu tugasmu." Lawliet menepuk kepalamu dan menciumnya.

Kau terpaku, wajahmu terasa hangat, sangat hangat dan tampaknya sudah masuk dalam tahap merah.

"A... Ah! Ka.. Kalau begitu sampai nanti!" kau menyerahkan Lawliet ke Hanji yang senang hati memapahnya.

"Dadah [nama]! Kalau kau sudah selesai datang ke ruangan ku ya! Nanti kuajak kau bertemu dengan professor!" Hanji berkata padamu.

"Ah... ya, mohon bantuannya Hanji-san. L, aku pergi dulu." Kau berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor.

"Nah, professor jujurlah pada saat-saat tidak ada orang seperti ini, kau kecewa kan tidak bisa berduaan dengannya padahal ini hari pertama kalian bertemu setelah tiga tahun?" Hanji berjalan memapah Lawliet.

"Ng... Ya kurasa begitu. Tapi tugasnya adalah tugasnya, lagipula tampaknya Rivaille tidak sadar keberadaanku ya selama bertahun-tahun yang lalu dari ekspresinya saat melihatku."

"Itu karena kau jarang keluar prof, mentok-mentok dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana kalian pertama kali bertemu? Aku penasaran." Hanji mengeluarkan jurus jahilnya.

"Ah, untuk yang satu itu... Hanya kami berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu." Lawliet mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya, senyum yang bisa membuat banyak wanita pingsan, tapi Hanji kebal terhadapnya.

"Yaaaa, mungkin Tuhan akan memberi tahu kita semua tentang kisah itu." Hanji nyengir kuda.

"Aku berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Lawliet membalas.

Hanji hanya tertawa dan memapah Lawliet ke klinik, mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan.

* * *

**Aaaah saya tahu saya terlambat, saya bahkan hampir lupa kalau masih punya fanfic buat dilanjutkan.**

**Sekedar pengumuman akhirnya saya sekolah pake seragam putih abu-abu!**

**Maafkan buat late update-nya T_T**

**Review please? :)**


End file.
